xavieracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
"I was meant to die, or everything else would...and now, no more blood shall be shed at my expense. No more lives shall be taken. Nothing will change...except for the sorrow of the world, which will be swept away, into hell, following me into that darkness...forever." -Emma Colleens ' '"I see a light...and it's coming for her." -Anya Sakamoto ''' -Part I (Prologue)- '''Lena Alistairs is the child of the two powerful leaders of the Alistair clan, the most powerful vampite clan in existance. She is an exceedingly secluded but powerful child, having the power to see visions of the future, past, and present, along with other psychic abilities. Due to her power too strong for her small body, Lena is often sick and kept at home, overprotected by her parents. During the winter of her fourth year, Lena meets a mysterious white haired little boy with red eyes. They become friends, and he tells her stories of demons, prophecies, and vampires. The little boy tells her that if he were to be any race he'd be closer to human than anything else, though he isn't quite human. The boy kisses her cheek, leaving a bright white mark behind, and calls her the Chosen. A few weeks later, Ajax, the most powerful and dangerous vampire in the world, becomes aware that the Alistair's child would become the Chosen one who would eventually destroy the world. Ajax sets out to murder Lena and her parents to avoid Lena becoming the Chosen one (as the prophecy of the Million Nights states that the one Chosen by the Death God would obliberate the entire world, including Ajax himself). Ajax and his men light the house on fire and murder Lena's paents, who have hidden Lena in an attempt to save her. Lena's psychic powers alert her of how to escape. She goes to the morgue, which is underground and not affected by the fire. Using her powers, Lena is able to escape death. After Ajax and his men leave and the fire dies out, Lena leaves the morgue and cries over her burnt home and the charred bodies of her parents. She lays with them, hidden in the rubble, and falls asleep in the remains of the burnt house. A group of vampire hunters is sent after hearing about Ajax's genocide, to find out if the Alistair clan leaders were truly dead (which would be a victory for the vampire hunters) 'and if anyone is found alive, they are instructed to kill the survivors. Professor Colleens is amongst these vampire hunters. He finds Lena, but instead of killing her as instructed, Colleens takes pity on the child, thinking that even if she is a vampire, she is still young and innocent. Although Colleens spots the white mark of the Death God on her cheek, and recognizes Lena as the Chosen one who is meant to save the world, he saves her by hiding her in his coat and running away. Colleens had hopes of saving Lena from her own fate of destroying the world; since Lena resembled his deceased daughter, Colleens wanted to give Lena - and hence, his daughter - a chance to escape her fate and live a normal life.' He goes to Chika Morinozuka, an immensely powerful sorcerer and psychic. Chika wipes Lena's memories completely clean and represses most of her vampire powers, virtually turning her into a human. He replaces her old memories with vague, blurry new ones, where Colleens is her father. Colleens renames her Emma and becomes her adoptive parent. Since then, Colleens raises Lena, running away from his old job as a vampire hunter and moving into a house in a small, rural village. In that village he raises Lena, who, upon waking up, has forgotten her old life as Lena Alistair, and now believes herself to be human orphan whom Colleens adopted at the age of three after her human family died in a house fire. ''' '''Despite Chika's work, Lena (now referred to as Emma) is still able to see ghosts, spirits, demons, and other creatures, and has an uncannily good intuition, though she has lost her pychic abilities. Since Chika could not completely erase her vampire abilities, Emma has enhaned physical powers' (super strength, speed, flexibility, etc) that makes other children fear her. Because Emma can see spirits and has odd abilities, the other children bullied her cruely from a young age, and ostracized her. The few frieds she made ended up betraying or bullying her, which forces Emma to be cold and detached to others and keep them at a distance out of fear of being hurt again. Though she acts different towards Colleens, being friendlier, she mostly remains expressionless, and is very calm and serious even as a child.' '''-Part II-' '''During a cold winter night around the same time that Emma's parents died eleven years ago, Emma has a nightmare filled with blood and fire. Fearful, she awakens sweating, only to see her adoptive father burst into her room and ask her to pack things. Colleens offers no explanation and only tells her that it's dangeous and they must escape somewhere safe. Emma quietly packs clothes. As she leaves, she pauses to grab a mysterious silver cross necklace, and a knife. The two enter a carriage and plow through a snow storm. Halfway through a dark forest, Colleens tells that they must go on in foot now and smear their tracks. They finally arrive at the fence of the dark St. Xavier's Academy. Emma has an odd premonition, but Colleen ignores her. Colleens places his hand over a stone and a silver device appears. The gates open as a dark figure with a lamp appears. The figure is Orihime Tachibana, who leads them into a room in the attic. She gives Emma a blanket and a dry nightgown, showing her a bath and a bed. Orihime then takes Colleens to meet with a person named Usagi, and Emma falls asleep with Colleens still gone. ' Category:Pages Category:Needs Editing